


A Little Tight

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Fan Flashworks [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Embarrassment, Formalwear, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony takes Steve to get a new suit for the upcoming charity event.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Fan Flashworks [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123364
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: fan_flashworks





	A Little Tight

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Fan Flashwork](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/) challenge [ “Button"](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2312364.html)

"I just don't understand why I need a new suit, Tony."

Tony lets out a long, drawn-out sigh and looks up from his phone. "The one you have is terrible. It doesn't even fit you. It does nothing for your figure." He says.

"So you've said," Steve mutters from behind the curtain. "Would people really even notice? Is it really that important?"

"Trust me. It matters to people."

"I don't see how I look should have any bearing on my message."

"Maybe you're right, but if you go out wearing that mess you call a suit, the people _will_ spend more time talking about your looks than your message," Tony says. He puts his phone down beside him on the couch. "How does it look?"

With a sigh, Steve pulls aside the curtain. 

Tony nearly chokes on his own breath. 

Steve looks incredible. The dark blue cotton brings out the light blue of Steve's eyes and contrasts wonderfully with the man's blond hair making it glow. The fit was flawless, showing off Steve's broad shoulders and tapered waist. 

Tony adjusts his sleeves in an effort to prevent himself from reaching out to Steve. From running his hands over the suit. He wonders if he would be able to Steve's chiseled abbes through the fabric.

He mentally thanks his tailor for their excellent work. Steve could make a plastic bag work in all honesty. But seeing Steve in what was basically a work of art was as close to a religious experience he'd ever felt.

"Look's good." Tony manages to say, dragging his eyes away from Steve's chest. 

"I don' know, Tony, it feels a little... tight" the man says, frowning at his reflection in the fitting room mirror.

"That's probably because you are not used to clothes that fit properly," Tony says.

"My uniform fits me well enough," Steve says. And Tony has to concede, he has a point. But he keeps that to himself. It was probably for the best if he kept the way his eyes were drawn to Steve whenever the man was in his uniform to himself.

"This is a different type of fabric. It doesn't have the same give and elasticity as your uniform. It's not like you are going to have to fight in it."

A frown pulls at Steve's lips. "You don't know that."

Tony sighs tiredly. "Maybe. Maybe not. The venue is well protected, nothing is going to happen."

"Maybe not at the venue, maybe down the street, or across the country. Maybe another country."

"Then you would just change into you're uniform. Simple." Tony groans. 

Steve huffs. "There nothing wrong with making sure you've covered all the options."

"It's just a suit, Cap. You can just change out of it if anything happens," he says.

"If it's _'just a suit'_ , the one I got would have been fine." the man mumbles.

Tony throws his hands up in the air. "So this is not about _'being ready for everything'_ , that's what you're saying."

Steve shrugs, not meeting his eyes. "It's just... a lot of money to spend on a suit. I'm sure that, however much this costs, it could've fed my whole street for a month. Maybe more."

Tony rolls his eyes. "Well, it's my money," he says. "You don't need to worry, I know how to spend it responsibly."

Steve doesn't respond. The man flexes his arms, testing the give in the fabric. "I still think it's a little tight..." 

"That's because you are all stiff," Tony says, taking a step forward. "If you would just relax for once."

Steve drops his gaze to the floor, his face bright red. 

Tony feels a little bad. He gets that Steve wasn't feeling comfortable, and he probably hadn't helped matters much.

"Okay, just..." he trails off, not knowing what to say. 

Steve sucks in a deep breath, his chest expanding.

There is a tiny _'thwip'_ sound, and a sudden sharp pain right in the middle of his forehead. 

Vaguely Tony wonders if he'd been shot, but he brushes it aside quickly, knowing that was a ridiculous thought. 

This didn't feel like he'd been shot. In fact, the pain was already fading. It was just a bit of a shock. 

Tony looks up at Steve's mortified face, then down at the floor where a single dark blue button lay.

"I'm so sorry, Tony!" Steve says in a rush. "I didn't mean to-..."

"Don't be," he says, his eyes glued to Steve's chest. The suit fell open, showing off the crisp white shirt the man was wearing underneath. Maybe it was wrong, but Tony couldn't help but imagine that he could see Steve's bare chest through the thin fabric. "That had to be the sexiest thing that ever happened to me."

Confusion flashes across Steve's face. Then shock. And then finally a small embarrassed smile.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
